


Dylan the Villain

by Yami_Kada7



Series: Link Up [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Day 14, Dylan is full of sunshine, Haru has no idea what Dylan's doing here, VRAINS Week 2018, Yugioh Everything, appreciation, even when trying to be serious, never underestimate the power of Youtube!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Kada7/pseuds/Yami_Kada7
Summary: A new threat joins Bowman's team, just what kind of adversary will this Dylan be?!





	Dylan the Villain

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head ever since Dylan made this joke in one of his videos. I'm glad that I finally get to share it!

Haru walked through a hall of pillars, making his way towards a figure who sat on a floating throne. He kept his arms crossed behind his head, a small act of rebellion for being summoned so early in the morning. There had better be a good reason for all of this.

The silhouetted figure turned at his approach. Haru bowed before the movement even registered, reflexively avoiding looking at the form enshrouded by light without permission.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Haru kept his eyes down. The figure stepped down from the dias, moving in his haze until his feet were visible to Haru.

“Yes… You may rise.” Haru quickly brought himself up straight, his eyes drifting past the leader to the figure behind his shoulder. “Haru, I would like to introduce you to the newest of our followers. Step forward.” The last sentence was directed to the newcomer, and he stepped out of the shadows.

The young man had on a baseball cap over curly brown hair and a light jacket, with the star of their group emblazoned on the shirt underneath as well as the hat. He waved to Haru with a smile. “Hello!”

The leader turned back to Haru, and he brought his gaze back. “This is Dylan from Den City. He will be working alongside Bowman under your jurisdiction. I trust that you will not fail in your mission, with this new addition to your team,” well that stung.

Haru swept into a bow. “There’s no need to worry, sir, we shall not fail you.”

“Good, see that you don’t.” The leader was consumed with light, disappearing in a flash. Haru was left alone with the new member.

“Well!” He clapped his hands. “I have a lot to catch you up on before the next mission, so we had better get going!” He grabbed the teen’s arm and started pulling him along. “First, let’s go meet my big brother! As long as you are loyal to us, the two of you should get along great!”

Dylan smiled brightly. “I can’t wait to meet him! Is he this Bowman that I’ve been hearing so much about?”

Haru decided to ignore the smile for now. He grinned, full of plastic cheer. “Yep, he’s come the closest of all of us to beating Playmaker, he’s a great duelist! He can help you train, if you like.”

Dylan glanced down at him. “That’ll be great, I could definitely use the practice.”

Haru hurried ahead to the door, trying to put out of his mind how wrong the young man seemed here. He was just so _positive_ it made Haru uneasy.

* * *

Yusaku and Takeru leapt into the truck, headed for the rooms in the front. Kusanagi watched them go, a frown on his face. Bowman and Haru had been sighted in Link Vrains, with an unknown duelist at their side.

He turned back to his monitors, fingers flying over the keys to locate the enemy. Locking on to the familiar signal, he sent a message with a tracker attached to Ai, then sat back to watch.

Something about all of this was making him restless.

* * *

Playmaker zeroed in on the targets. They were riding along the edge of Link Vrains, away from many of the taller buildings, and seemed to just be talking. Not that he would let that fool him.

He waved Soulburner over. “I’ll take care of Bowman, you distract the others.”

Soulburner saluted. “Roger that! Should I engage them both?”

“Only if they engage you first, otherwise, just keep them occupied.” Playmaker swooped in, getting within the enemy’s line of sight.

Bowman turned to face Playmaker, firing his board straight at him. They readied their duel disks, bearing down on each other.

Another figure flew between them. “I’ll take these two, Bowman, so you and Haru can focus on the mission!” The interrupter said with a smile back at his teammate.

Bowman clenched his fists, and looked ready to yell, when Haru spoke up. “Good idea, Dylan! Nii-san, come on, we don’t have all day!” And Bowman was herded off.

The duelist, Dylan, turned back to Playmaker and Soulburner with another smile. “Hope you don’t mind, but I can’t let either of you through to them, so how about we all just duel together?”

Playmaker blinked at the request. Take the both of them on at once? The boy was sure to lose. But it would be faster than trying to just leave and having the other be a hindrance as he tried to find Bowman. He nodded to Soulburner, and they held their duel disks aloft.

A wild grin spread over Dylan’s face, and as he laughed, Playmaker ignored the way the air went cold around them.

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, and a bit short, but I was busy with work, so I think it is justified.
> 
> Plus, it doesn't have to be long for Dylan's greatness to shine through!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions/critiques!


End file.
